This application is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 08/052,211 filed on Apr. 22, 1993, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/546,849 filed on Jul. 2, 1990, which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/212,480, filed on Jun. 28, 1988, which has now been abandoned.
This application is also a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 07/968,240 filed on Oct. 29, 1992 which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 07/698,674 filed on May 10, 1991 which is a divisional application of application Ser. No. 07/205,935 filed on Jun. 13, 1988 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247 on May 14, 1991.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interbody bone fusion devices, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for the delivery of electrical current to a spinal fusion implant and to interbody fusion material for inducing bone growth and aiding in spinal arthrodesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spine may be fused along any of its various surfaces, or internally within the interspaces of the vertebrae. Various interbody fusion devices have been developed to promote interbody fusions of the spine, such as that of Michelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247, issued on May 14, 1991, Brantigan U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,256, issued on May 10, 1988, and others. Such devices have helped to achieve spinal fusion by providing structural support, presenting bone promoting substances to the fusion site, increasing the surface area available to participate in the fusion, and by being both self-stabilizing and stabilizing to a spinal segment.
During normal bone repair, the area around the fracture of the bone exhibits negative charge. The application of electrical current to negatively charge a site in which spinal fusion is desired simulates the bone""s own normal repair process and promotes osteogenesis. The application of electrical current to negatively charge a site in which osteogenesis is desired, creates an electrochemical reaction (4e-+O2+2H2Oxe2x86x92 greater than 4OHxe2x88x92) which lowers the oxygen. tension (decreasing the O2) to stimulate osteoblastic activity and promote bone formation. Further, the formation of the hydroxyl radical (OHxe2x88x92) raises the local tissue pH which of itself is favorable to bone production and further promotes increases in the presence of alkaline phosphatase, a very potent stimulant of bone formation in its own right. Still further, there appears to be a direct effect of electrical current to present a negative charge at the cellular level so as to upset the resting electrical potential of the cell membrane with a resultant electrical perturbation within the cell, the net effect of which is promotional to the cellular activity of bone formation. Finally, the electromagnetic field generated by the passage of electrical current appears to be independent of that current (on the basis of magnetism alone) to be promotional of bone growth, though the mechanism remains unknown.
Conversely, the application of electrical current to positively charge an area of bone inhibits osteogenesis and thus inhibits bone formation. Therefore, the application of electrical current to deliver positive charge to an area of bone may be used to control the bone fusion process so that it does not occur in undesired areas such as within the spinal canal.
The bone fusion process is a race against time, for eventually, the body will give up its attempt to complete that process. Well-known within the field of surgery is the use of electrical current delivered internally, or applied externally relative to a patient""s body to promote bone growth and thus promote the bone healing or fusion process. However in regard to the spine, none of the interbody fusion devices of the past incorporate the use of electric current to stimulate bone growth, to increase the rate of osteogenesis and the spinal fusion process.
To date the use of electric current to promote bone growth in the spinal fusion process has taken two forms. The first is the use of an internally implanted electrical pulse generator, with a cathode wire leading from the pulse generator being wrapped about a bone plug harvested from the patient""s body which is then inserted into the intervertebral space. These devices however have been continually plagued with problems that include breakage of the lead wires from the generator to the fusion site and a second surgery to remove the generator implanted in the patient""s body at a remote location to the fusion site after the service life of the battery has expired. The power supplies of these implantable generators have been ineffective due to their limited service life, which may be shorter than the time needed to attain solid fusion, and problematic due to the potential for tissue damage in the event of a leak. The latter concern prompts most physicians to perform a second surgical procedure to explant the generator and internal battery supply. The additional surgery to explant the device increases the risk of infection and danger to the patient, and results in unnecessary additional costs.
The second form in which electric current has been used in the past to stimulate spinal fusion required the wearing, external to the body of the patient, of an electromagnetic coil or coils. Unfortunately, neither of these methods when utilized in conjunction with the known methods of interbody arthrodesis has proven fully effective.
Therefore, a need exists for the means and method of improving upon and/or perfecting the conjoined use of an improved interbody fusion device other than bone alone, and the promotion of bone growth with electrical current.
The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for the delivery of electrical current to a surgically implanted device in a location in which bone growth is desired. More specifically, the present invention discloses an electrical bone growth promotion (EBGP) spinal fusion implant positioned within the intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebrae of the spine to promote and induce bone growth in the spinal fusion process. The EBGP implant of the present invention comprises a power supply and related control circuitry for delivering electrical current directly to the housing of the EBGP implant which is surgically implanted within the intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebrae. The housing of the EBGP implant of the present invention is at least in part electrically conductive such that at least a portion thereof serves as an active cathode to deliver negative charge directly to the spinal fusion site and to any bone material contained within the EBGP implant and thus directly to the area in which the promotion of bone growth is most desired. As positive charges do not promote bone growth, but actually induce resorption of bone, the areas of bone growth promotion may be controlled either by conducting only negative charges to the location for bone growth promotion is desired or by conducting negative charges to the area in which bone growth promotion is desired and at the same time conducting positive charges to any area in which bone growth is to be inhibited. Thus, the housing or a portion thereof, serves as an active cathode for delivering negative charge or a combination active cathode and active anode for delivering negative charge and for delivering positive charge, respectively, to bone mass.
As an electrical bone growth promotion apparatus, the EBGP implant of the present invention is not limited in its use with any particular spinal fusion implant. Many different embodiments of the EBGP implant of the present invention are possible. For example, in a first embodiment of the EBGP implant, an implantable power supply and related control circuitry are completely contained within a hollow central chamber of the housing of the EBGP implant such that the EBGP implant is a self-contained unit positioned within the intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebrae of the spine and may deliver electrical charge directly to the fusion site to promote spinal arthrodesis. The power supply and control circuitry may be contained in an extending portion of a cap used to close one end of the hollow central chamber of the housing and thus may be inserted into the EBGP implant which itself may in the remainder be filled with bone.
The EBGP implant of the present invention is a self-contained unit which overcomes the problems described above associated with the prior art devices for delivering electrical current to promote bone fusion. The EBGP implant of the present invention conducts electrical current via its housing, or a portion thereof, to an area of bone adjacent to the EBGP implant in which the promotion of bone growth is desired. As no lead wires are present, the problem of breakage of such wires experienced by the devices of the past has been overcome. Further, as the power supply and related control circuitry are fully contained within the EBGP implant of the present invention there is no need to implant a power supply and/or said related control circuitry at a remote location from the EBGP implant. Further still, as the power supply and related control circuitry become entombed in the bone mass upon completion of the bone fusion process, no additional surgery is required to explant the power supply and/or control circuitry as was the case with the prior art. Thus, as no explantation is required, the possibility of infection to the patient and other risks inherent to all surgical procedures are eliminated, while also substantially reducing the costs of utilizing electric current to promote bone growth in the bone fusion process.
In a first variation of the first embodiment, the external housing of the EBGP implant, the threaded portion, or any part of the housing of the EBGP implant, may be utilized as an active cathode by coupling the cathode lead from the power supply and/or control circuitry contained within the EBGP implant to the housing or a portion thereof. For example, the housing may be a spinal fusion implant such as that described by Michelson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247, issued on May 14, 1991, and could utilize its continuous external thread much like a wound coil with the threaded portions being separated from one another and from the remainder of the spinal implant by an electrically non-conductive ceramic material, and further that non-conductive material itself may also be osteoinductive.
In a second variation of the first embodiment, the housing of the EBGP implant further includes an opening through which bone growth from one vertebra to a second adjacent vertebra may occur. Coaxial with the opening is a coil that is coupled to the cathode lead of the power supply. The coil acts as an active cathode to deliver a negative charge and promote bone growth through the opening and coil. In a further modification of this variation the cathode continues as a coil about the housing of the EBGP.
In a second embodiment of the EBGP implant of the present invention, any of a number of already known or conventional surgically implantable power supply units and related control circuitry may be placed within the body of the patient at a location remote to the spine. A lead wire couples the power supply and/or control circuitry to the housing of the EBGP implant, such as a spinal fusion implant, situated within the intervertebral space between and in contact with two adjacent vertebrae. The EBGP implant which is at least in part not made of bone, and that part also being electrically conductive, is used to conduct electrical current to the interbody spinal fusion mass. In one variation of the second embodiment, the entire housing of the EBGP implant is electrically conductive and functions as an active cathode to deliver negative charge to the area of bone adjacent thereto. In a second variation of the second embodiment, the housing of the EBGP implant may be made of a combination of electrically conductive and non-conductive materials such that a first portion of the housing of the EBGP implant is an active cathode specifically utilized for the delivery of the negative electrical charge as discussed above for the first variation of the first embodiment and a second portion of the housing is an active anode specifically utilized to deliver positive charge to the area in which bone growth is not desired. The area of the anode may be minimized to reduce the area in which bone growth is inhibited or may be larger such that the anode is used to prevent bone formation over a substantial area.
In order to make efficient use of the power supply, rather than conducting electrical current to the entire housing of the EBGP implant of the present invention which would require a large power supply, electrical current may be conducted only to the threads of the housing or to a wire coil insulated from the remainder of the housing. In this manner less current is drained from the power supply without reducing the effectiveness of the electrical charge delivered to the site in which bone fusion is desired since the electrical field created about the coil or threads extends beyond the coil of the threads.
In a third embodiment of the EBGP implant of the present invention, a spinal fusion implant is preferably implanted surgically within the intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebrae and is wholly or partially ferromagnetic. The spinal fusion implant is hermetically sealed in a jacket composed of a non-ferromagnetic, biocompatible material which may or may not be electrically conductive. An electromagnetic field is produced by an electromagnetic coil or coils worn external to the patient""s body. The spinal fusion implant may be inductively coupled to the electromagnetic fields generated and transmitted by the external coils, and thereby generate its own electromagnetic field and accompanying electrical currents. These internal fields and currents are localized within that segment of the spine in which the spinal fusion implant is located, and will induce bone growth and promote the spinal fusion process.
In a first variation of the third embodiment, the EBGP implant is wholly or partially powered by electrical currents induced within the EBGP implant by the externally-applied electromagnetic fields. Likewise, any battery source integrated into the EBGP implant may be recharged via such electromagnetic induction to renew the service life of the battery source add thus extend the period of time in which bone growth may be electrically promoted. The EBGP implant in this embodiment delivers electrical current and replenishes the power supply when inductively coupled to externally applied electromagnetic fields.
In another embodiment of the EBGP implant of the present invention, the power supply is surgically implanted within the body of the patient, but at a location remote to the spine such as a subcutaneous implantation, and is rechargeable in response to the application of external magnetic fields.
In still another embodiment of the EBGP implant of the present invention, the battery source is charged by an external power source by ferromagnetic induction and continues to deliver charges via that battery source even after the activity of the external coil ceases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant in which a power supply, related control circuitry, and delivery system are entirely self-contained within a spinal fusion implant, thus eliminating the need to violate other body tissues to situate the implant, thereby limiting the extent of surgery, the time for surgery, the blood loss, and the risk of infection;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant for delivering electrical current to promote bone growth in a biomechanically and biophysiologically optimal place so as to induce spinal fusion within the compressive weight bearing axis of the spine;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant that eliminates the need for lead wires, the breakage of which has historically been a major source of failure in regard to the use of electrostimulators in general;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant in which with successful arthrodesis, the encapsulated power supply and/or related control circuitry becomes permanently entombed in the bone fusion mass thus eliminating the need to perform a second surgical procedure for its removal;
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant in which an active cathode is fully contained within the bone fusion mass;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant in which the power supply and/or related control circuitry combined is an internal extension of either a spinal fusion implant itself or of an insertable cap of the spinal fusion implant;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant which will receive externally applied electromagnetic fields and thereby generate electromagnetic fields and electric currents affecting the bone within and adjacent to the space between two adjacent vertebrae; and
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical bone growth promotion implant in which the power source for delivering electric current to the implant is wholly or partially supplied or recharged by externally applied electromagnetic fields.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of the drawings.